


The Sky

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Skaha, walking.





	The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'shiver'

Skaha shivered and she was sure she wasn't the only one chilled. If this had been then, not now, she'd have her partner to climb onto and they could easily fly to their destination instead of hiking along in the cold. But she was a Vision now and that, apparently, meant walking. 

"We're almost there," Kain, another dragoon from a very different background, said as he awkwardly wrapped an arm around her. With them both in armor, it certainly didn't transfer any warmth, but Skaha appreciated the gesture. 

"Thanks." 

And in return, she told him a story about the sky.


End file.
